The Red Dog
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: The one known as the Red Dog is infamous for the pursue of Absolute Justice, by any means necessary.
1. Chapter 1

At a lone island on the Grand Line, a group of infamous female pirates were in captivity by the Marines. They all appeared beautiful, young and vibrant with makeup and jewelry. The men who subdued them could barely contain themselves. Suddenly from the shore, came a tall, hulking figure. Every Marine stood tall and straight. It was Sakazuki, alias Akainu. He walked slowly to the all-woman pirate group, staring them down.

"Isn't that one of the Marine's Admirals?" One said, frozen with fear.

"Akainu. It's him, alright."

"You women are quite gutsy, going out here in this perilous sea." He said, crossing his arms. "And yet you can't even fend off my men." "Shut up! You're not so tough!" Said the captain of the crew. Sakazuki looked at her with a silent, long stare. "Pirates are lower than any form of scum or dirt. You must be eradicated, for that is the way of the Marines." His hand bubbled up with magma. "However, I think for you, I'll make this interesting." He turned to a Marine. "You! Take the captain's rats away." Said Marine took the crew from their captain. "What a pretty woman you are. A shame you had to go the way of piracy. But that will end today!" He smiled, a smile that made everyone around him uneasy.

From down below his waist, he unzipped his pants. "What are you…" "Don't get the wrong idea. I have no intention of doing that to you." He said. "Remember what I said just now: A pirate is no better than scum or dirt, such that what I'm about to do you is a fitting punishment. He pulled out his penis and in a moment's wait, began to urinate on the captain. However, due to his Magma-Magma fruit powers, the stream was considerably hotter than a normal stream of piss. The captain yelled in pain. The other Marines looked at her, in absolute shock of what their superior was doing. One of the crewmates looked behind and saw her captain being seared alive by the Magma man's waste.

"What is he doing?!" She asked, horrified.

"Keep moving!"

"Captain!"

The captain's skin was being burned off from the urine, her eyes irritated and reddened from its acidity. "This is Absolute Justice!" Sakazuki said, still going on. "You pirates will not roam the seas as freely as you wish anymore! Not in this era!" He picked her up by the head. "I'm not done with you just yet." He took a cup from outside of his jacket and pissed in it. "Now, drink this." He told her. She could barely move due to the pain. "Either you drink it, or I'll kill your crew right now." The captain reluctantly took the cup from Sakazuki, which was hot to the touch. She held onto it as best as she could, and put it to her mouth. The strong smell made her eyes water even more than they already did from her despair. She took one gulp of the Admiral's urine and swallowed it, only to choke on it and vomit it out.

"It burns! It's burning my insides!" She cried, lisping. "Pathetic! This is the perfect image of you, pirate! The result of Absolute Justice!" He grabbed her by the neck. "Now, suffer." His arm grew red, but not entirely into magma. The captain could barely scream as her windpipe broiled from his touch. Finally, he dropped her to the ground.

"Wrap her body up! She'll be dead within the hour." He ordered.

As the Marines set sail for the Headquarters, the crewmates of the now deceased captain of the all-woman pirate crew saw her melted body, still steaming. "I saw it, what that Admiral did!" The lone observer recalled. "He…he…" From the front deck, Akainu looked at the sea as the women of the pirate crew screamed in horror upon hearing of how their captain's end came to be.


	2. Chapter 2

A unit of Marines had captured a group of ragtag pirates. They were all in captivity and were being shipped to the Marine's warship when one jerked free from a lone Marine's grasp and made a run for it. The Marine shot the man in question in the leg, immobilizing him. "You bastards! I'll never let you capture me!" He told them. "What is all of this commotion about?!" Said a voice from above. The Marines stood tall and straight, saluting the figure.

It was Sakiyo, alias Red Dog, or Akainu. She looked down at the wounded Marine. "You, who fired the shot?" She asked. "It was me, ma'am! I did it!" The Marine answered. She adjusted her hat and flung a ball of magma at him, burning him instantly.

"You fool! You should have shot to kill, doing what you did only shows weakness, and to pirates no less!" She was angered and smoking. "Scum of the seas who are lower than dirt, inspired by that damned Whitebeard and Roger, two men who were rightfully put in their place!" She faced her men and the captured pirates.

"That was Absolute Justice! Justice that will prevail upon all who oppose the Marines! Remember that well, men!" The Marines replied with finesse. "Now, then. Bring the captain to me."

In an empty chamber below the ship deck, Sakiyo looked the captain, who was nervous. "What is it that you desire, pirate?" She asked while pacing back and forth. "Well, we want to find One Piece!" He said. "That great treasure that Gold Roger left behind…We all want to see what it is!" He smiled at the thought of it.

"Is that so?" Sakiyo asked. She kicked him in the face, heel first. "And to accomplish that dream, you go around the seas stealing, pillaging and killing innocent civilians, all because of what that damned Roger proclaimed!" She was growing hotter. The captain started to sweat. "Hey. You may have sealed your fate crossing my path, but I'll allow you one last wish." She said, suddenly calm and refined. She buttoned down her collar shirt.

"Well, what is it you desire?"

Back outside, the captain's crewmates were worried for their captain. "You don't understand, do you? That was Akainu – One of the Marine's three Admirals!" One said. "Who knows what's going to happen to the captain in there?"

"Serves you right!" A Vice Admiral said. "You pirates roam the seas, thinking you're tough and unstoppable. Admiral Akainu is taking her sweet time dealing with that trash you call a captain!" From below, screams were heard.

"That's the…captain!"

The captain was screaming loudly, as Sakiyo had her hand on his crotch, red-hot. "Men, you're all the same!" She said, angered. "Your lust only becomes more intense being out in the brutal seas and being pirates, you likely find women to rape and claim for your own!" "No, we don't-" Sakiyo clutched his manhood again. "I won't stand for it! Not from you and not from anyone else!" Her hand bubbled up with magma. The screams from the captain were intense, echoing all over the warship.

A few minutes later, Sakiyo came out with the captain, whose entire pelvis was burned away. "This is the price you pay for being pirates, enemies of the Marines!" She yelled, throwing his torso down to his mates. "This is Absolute Justice! The key to victory and the solution to ending the Pirate Era once and for all!

Remember that, men! We will always prevail over the face of evil, by any means necessary." The Marines saluted, looking mortified by the sight of the captain's wound. "Now, eliminate the rest of the scum." The Marines replied with finesse and shot the crew down. Their screams of terror, anguish and pain echoed over the seas as the magma woman observed with adamancy.


End file.
